Travellers
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Belle runs away to travel but in the dark streets, she is attacked by a strange creature. When she is saved by a stranger in a pin-stripe suit, travelling takes on a whole new meaning.
1. The Escape ish

Hey, let me know what you all think of this

_Hey, let me know what you all think of this. The idea actually came to me in dream, a very good dream really, cos in it, I was Belle! It's like my dream to be in Doctor Who! Lol thanks x x _

--

Chapter 1 – The Escape…Ish.

I heard a door shut and the switch in the corridor get flicked off. My eyes shot open. I looked at my watch. 11:30pm, brilliant! I sat up in my bed and looked around. All of the other kids were fast asleep. This was my chance. I threw off the covers and quietly climbed out of bed. I hadn't bothered to change into my pj's earlier so I was dressed ready to go. I threw on my trainers, a hat and my jacket, grabbed my bag and headed to the window. I silently opened it to make sure no one would wake up and looked down. It was far, but I could climb down the tree.

I threw my bag across and sighed with relief when it landed safely on a branch. I lifted one leg over the window sill when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I almost screamed, I had to throw my hand up over my mouth to stop myself as I turned around. I had never felt more relief when it turned out to be Tammy.

"Belle! What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Getting out." I replied, moving to climb out of the window, but Tammy's hand on my arm stopped me.

"What d'you mean?" she asked. She clearly didn't understand. Mind you, she was only 9. Since she'd arrived, 3 years earlier, I'd looked out for her. But now I was 18. I didn't want to be there anymore.

"I wanna travel, Tammy. I wanna go places, I wanna do things, and I wanna see stuff. But I can't do that if I'm just stuck in this stupid orphanage, can I?"

"Will ya come back? To see us?" she asked. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Someday. I promise. But just give me some time first, ok?" she smiled at me.

"But where will you go?" I looked out of the window.

"See there?" I said. Tammy looked too.

"Where?" she replied. I pointed wt the stars.

"Out there. That's where I'm gonna go." She gave me a 'you're weird' look.

"Belle, you're mental!" she gave a giggle.

"I know!" I smiled, gave her a hug and carefully climbed out of the window. I reached the tree and grabbed my bag, giving Tammy a small salute before descending it.

I had no idea of the trouble I was gonna get myself into. I walked along the dimly lit streets until I found a park. I decided to have a break so I sat down on one of the swings. I pulled out a bottle of water from my bag and had a drink. I didn't notice the wind building up. Or something creeping up on me.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. I tried to scream but something slimy covered my mouth. I felt a sharp prick in the side of my neck, like a needle. It was a needle. I felt a liquid flowing into my system, which I knew couldn't be good. I felt dizzy. I guessed what was coming. I began to black out. But just before I did, I heard a whooshing sound. Through my blurred vision, I saw a flashing blue light, getting brighter. Then, it all went black.

--

_Hope you liked it. Please R&R, as I have said before, constructive criticism welcome, just please don't be too harsh ___


	2. The Stranger

Hello there

_Hello there! Thanks for reading, and if you're reading this now, the thanks for venturing further! x x_

--

Chapter 2 – The Stranger

When I came to, I noticed that I was no longer in the park. I was lying on a grid like floor. My vision came back into focus and I could see that I was in a large room. To my left, there was a set of doors and the walls had strange circles coming out of them. In the centre of the room there was a big circular surface with lots of buttons and levers on, like a control panel, with an odd tube rising out of the middle. And there was a man. He looked about 6 foot, reasonably young, with brown hair and he was wearing a brown pin-stripe suit with a pair of cream converse. He was running around the room like a mad man.

I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked at him. He saw me and stopped in his tracks. He leaned back against the centre and smiled.

"Hello there!" he said cheerfully in a southern English accent.

"Um, hi…" I said. I was rather scared to be honest.

"Oh!" the stranger said. "I'm the Doctor by the way." I sat in silence. He looked at me as if expecting something. "This is where you say 'Hi Doctor, my name is…'"

"Oh, um, sorry," I said quietly, "I'm Belle."

"Well nice to meet you Belle. Now before you say anything, I haven't kidnapped you. That Waraling on the other hand, was trying to. I've noticed that a fair few people have been going missing around your area lately. Am I right? I'm right, right?" I just stared at him, so he continued. I sat up fully.

"Only problem is, I can't understand why they choose the people they do." He chewed on his fist before yelling. It made me jump.

"Oh! No. Yes! That's it!" I gave him an exasperated look. "Belle, where do you live?"

"Um," I was startled, "The orphanage, why?"

"That fits! Why didn't I see it?" he jumped up and down. "The first missing person was a homeless guy, the second; she lived in a shelter, and you! You're from an orphanage! That's it!" I couldn't get it just yet.

"Don't you see?" Then it hit me.

"We're all nobodies" I said, "People that no one would miss." I looked down. I felt a hand lift my chin up. The Doctor was smiling at me.

"But you're safe now, and that's the main thing." He helped me stand and went on. "Now, we'll go find the home planet of our buddy here." He pointed and I looked around to the other side of the room. There, lying on the floor was a horrific creature. It looked about 9 foot tall, with slimy brown skin, one eye and tentacles. I had to hold back a scream.

"Is, is that, um…" I couldn't get my words out. I'd never seen anything like it. It looked like something out of Star Wars. "Is that…"

"That's what attacked you, yes. A Waraling, from the planet Banachark."

"It's an alien?" I was a mix of emotions. I knew there were aliens, who could deny it. But here I was, staring at one. For real!

"Yep" the Doctor said. He must have seen the look on my face, because he walked over to me. "Are you alright?" I dragged my gaze off the creature to look at him.

"Me? I don't know. I'm just a bit freaked out. That's all."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Mind you, after all the events over the past few year, aliens should be nothing." I thought back. Christmas day, big spaceship over London. I woke up standing on the roof. I don't know why. Then, the Daleks and Cybermen all over the place. Then the hospital taken to the moon. That was my first face to face encounter with an alien. I only went in for a check up. Scared the hell out of me. Then, the replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace! Mental! And those little Adipose things. And then, when the Earth got stolen! Gosh, there was definitely no denying aliens. The Doctor smiled.

"Right, I don't wanna sound rude or anything, but who are you exactly?" I asked.

"I told you, the Doctor."

"Yeah, I know that, but Doctor who?" _(Sorry, had to put that in there :) )_

"Just the Doctor."

"Ok, but where are you from? Torchwood or something? How do you know so much about aliens? And how did you know to save me?" I had so many questions.

The Doctor sighed. "I'm a Timelord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey."

My jaw dropped. "You're alien too?"

"Yeah, you ok with that?"

"Um, yeah I guess." I replied, stunned. "So, how come you look human?"

"It's just my appearance. Inside I'm very different. I have two hearts for starters."

"T… two… hearts? Oh my…" I leaned against the control panel in the centre. This was a lot to take in. I regained my composure.

"So, Doctor, you're an alien. Is this your space ship?"

"Yep." He replied, popping the 'p'. "She's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"Wow." Was all I could get out. The Doctor pushed some buttons. Then I remembered!

"Hold on! I'll be one sec." I ran to what I presumed were the doors. I opened that and ran out. I saw that my bag was still there so I grabbed it. I turned back to the TARDIS. And go the fright of my life. The place I had just been inside, the interior of a huge space ship, couldn't have been more than a few feet wide and long on the outside. I ran back inside and dropped my bag. I then ran back outside and looked. It had to be some sort of trick. I ran around the outside, then back inside and then outside again. I couldn't get my head around it. Alien was one thing, but this was on a whole different level.

I walked back inside and closed the door behind me before leaning against it. The Doctor smiled at me.

"It's…" I began.

"Bigger on the inside." He finished. All I could manage was a nod. "Now, Belle, where were we? Oh yes, off to Banachark." He flicked a few buttons and pulled a lever. The TARDIS came to life.

"So this is gonna take us to a whole different planet?" I asked. I was very nervous. I mean I was standing in a space ship with a complete stranger about to travel to a different planet. However, amongst my fear, inside I felt excitement building up.

"Yep, won't take too long." I let out a long sigh.


End file.
